Team B is back
by Chachos Bane
Summary: [Alerta posibles Spoiler del manga 440] —Es hora de que el equipo B se forme de nuevo. —¿Los grandes juegos mágicos están de vuelta? —También ya es tiempo de que vayamos por el bastardo de los rayos. —Eso quiere decir que... —Espera...¿¡Tú sabes donde está Laxus?


**FT y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

 **Holis~~~ ¿Que onda?, bueeeno chachos anda súper feliz trayendo este pequeño oneshot random con respecto al team B *-*, no pude evitar hacer algo de esto después de ver que Gajeel quiere trabajar con su equipo, y la verdad Chachos estaba esperando algo de esto ;w;**

 **También ya era hora de que el team B saliera a la luz de nuevo, ellos también tienen derecho e.é, la verdad es que también el team Natsu ya me estaba aburriendo, o sea si me gusta mucho el team Natsu, y también entiendo que ese equipo sea el que está formado por los personajes principales pero, ya cansa ver lo mismo de siempre que solo ellos sean los fuertotes tipo de la película "Los indestructibles", yo ansió ver en acción al team B, y espero que Jellal se les una :3, aunque sea poca la probabilidad de que eso pase, tendré un poco de fe en que Mashima lo añadirá al team B de nuevo c':**

 **sin más los dejo con la lectura :v**

* * *

 **...**

—Entonces, solo los que estamos aquí iremos. —Dicto Titania de manera demandante. —Somos mejores moviéndonos en cantidades pequeñas.

Y vaya que tenía razón la ahora séptima maestra, era mejor cuando se movían en cantidades pequeñas. Una vez que habían aclarado las cosas sentenció principalmente a Natsu, pues no debían provocar una pelea innecesaria dado que lo que estaban por hacer era una misión de rescate y tenían que formular bien el plan.

Pero Gajeel no estaba del todo de acuerdo, es más cualquier otra persona con ganas de participar no lo estaría, es decir ¿Dónde putas había quedado eso de "nuestra victoria" y "todos trabajamos mejor juntos" cuando detuvieron la purificación del culto Avatar? El dragón slayer de hierro soltó un bufido, pues se arrepintió de no haber arrestado a todos en su momento, aunque solo fuese por un rato debió haberlos arrestado a todos. Tampoco es que fuese rencoroso o algo por el estilo, eso no iba con él pero, la absoluta verdad no era nada justo que solo el equipo de Salamander, Titania, El Stripper, La coneja y la Loli siempre fuesen los que se llevaran gran parte de la acción. Gajeel no buscaba crédito ni nada, simplemente buscaba que al igual que el equipo de Salamander, él y otros miembros más fuesen reconocidos con la misma fuerza o que al menos fuesen tratados por igual, porque hasta en el gremio ese en el que todos son como una familia había sus preferencias, y vaya que si las había aunque no se notara. Puede que Makarov le haya dejado trabajos más peligrosos a Gajeel como el de agente doble, que le permitía colarse en gremios oscuros solo para sacar información, como aquella vez que le ayudo a buscar el paradero de Ivan. Pero igual eso no quitaba la preferencia en general que había en el gremio, y era muy claro que en cuanto misiones pesadas o trabajos que requerían "discreción", siempre iban por delante el equipo de Salamander. Él había veces en que quería ir a alguna de esas misiones y ya no podía porque el equipo Natsu se las llevaba todas, tanto Gajeel como otros miembros también querían de vez en cuando algo complicado para poner a prueba sus capacidades de pelea, tampoco buscaban crédito, solo igualdad pues la verdad era muy incómodo que los mismos miembros del gremio dudasen de sus capacidades.

Cansado solo de quedar se lado y omitiendo su ira, se acercó junto con Lily al lugar donde estaban Juvia, la cual lloriqueaba por Gray, Cana quien bebía como si no hubiera mañana y Mirajane la cual andaba sirviendo bebidas también. Recargo su brazo sobre la cabeza de su ex compañera de Phantom Lord ganándose la mirada curiosa de Alberona y la poseedora del Satan Soul.

—Es tiempo de formar de nuevo al equipo B. —Mustio Gajeel con una sonrisa, mostrando sus afilados dientes.

—Gajeel-kun…—Se quejaba levemente la maga elemental, pues ella mejor que nadie sabía que Gajeel era muy pesado, aunque menos que Lucy según argumentos del mismo Happy.

— ¿Qué se acercan de nuevo los juegos mágicos? —Cuestiono Cana con un deje de entre curiosidad y algo de fastidio.

— ¿De qué va todo esto?, ¿Qué planeas? —Le pregunto Mirajane al dragón slayer de hierro.

—Debemos ir por el bastardo del rayo. —Sentencio con su sonrisa un poco más amplia, pues estaba decidido y después de lo que había llegado a escuchar por la misma Titania y Mest, sabían que no lo tendrían nada fácil con Makarov y por ende el último recurso era recurrir a Laxus, aunque este se negara, tratándose de su abuelo e informándole que Makarov puede morir, todo le haría cambiar de opinión a Laxus.

—Rayo…—Susurro Lily temblando levemente.

—Todo esto se refiere a…

—Espera, ¿¡Sabes en donde está Laxus!? —Cuestiono con sorpresa Cana.

—Gehee~ —Rió. —El tiempo en el que estuve en el consejo me dio la oportunidad de sacar información de cada uno del gremio, por supuesto que iba a saber dónde se encontraban todos.

— ¿Por qué reunir de nuevo al Team B? —Pregunto Mirajane, no era que se opusiera pero la curiosidad la mataba.

—Se los explicare en cuanto salgamos de aquí, solo les diré que tiene que ver con el maestro Makarov.

Y las expresiones de seriedad no se hicieron esperar en los rostros de las tres féminas y Lily.

— ¿Cuándo sería eso?

—Desde ahora, ya deberíamos ir saliendo de esté lugar.

— ¡Pero ni siquiera hemos preparado nuestras cosas! —Protesto Cana.

— ¡Nuestras cosas no importan ahora, el pellejo del abuelo depende de todos nosotros!

— ¿El pellejo…del…Maestro…? —Sin miramientos ni nada Mirajane dejo caer la bandeja que sostenía y salió corriendo del lugar.

—No las obligare a ir si no lo desean, pero no dejaré que solo Salamander y su equipo se lleven la diversión.

—Juvia irá contigo. —Gajeel miró hacia abajo y se topó con la mirada azulada de Juvia, la cual le sonreía con calidez. —Siempre seremos un equipo ¿Lo recuerdas?

Gajeel estaba algo sorprendido, no dudaba de que Juvia fuese a olvidar algo como eso, pero desde que estaban en Fairy Tail, Juvia tenía fijación solo en Gray. Pero también sabía que Juvia no olvidaría algo como eso, desde Phantom Lord ellos dos eran un equipo, y bastante bueno, sonrió soltando su característico "Gehee" y quito el sombrero de Juvia para revolverle sus cabellos azulados.

—Qué remedio. —Mustio Cana con resignación y sonrió. —Entonces, ¿Nos vamos ya?

Gajeel y Juvia se miraron entre si y sonrieron como cuando terminaban una misión.

Ya se encontraban cerca de las afueras de Magnolia. No llevaban tanto cargamento o equipaje, solo lo indispensable para un viaje de una semana. Los tres se giraron un poco para ver hacia atrás y luego se miraron entre si asintiendo para volver a ponerse en marcha.

— ¡Espérenme!

Gajeel, Juvia y Cana se giraron algo confusos, para toparse con Mirajane que venía corriendo para darles alcance hasta que llego a ellos tomando varias bocanadas de aire.

— ¿Qué haces acá Mira?

—Pensamos que no querías venir después de lo que dije. —Mustio Gajeel.

—Mira-san, ¿Se encuentra bien?

— ¡Sí!, ¿Por qué pensaban irse sin mí? Debieron esperarme. —Añadió la poseedora del Satán Soul. — ¿No es eso lo que hace un equipo?

—Por tu reacción de hace rato pensamos en que no querías venir. —Dijo Cana con una sonrisilla nerviosa.

—Lo pensé un poco, pero decidí ir con Lisanna y Elfman a avisarles que saldría y aparte, tenía que traer provisiones conmigo, porque sé que no contamos con muchas cosas aún, pero el viaje puede ser largo, ¿Cierto Gajeel?

—Gehee~, Sí…puede ser algo largo.

—Entonces debemos irnos antes de que anochezca para poder colocar bien el campamento. —Argumento Lily.

— ¡Vamos!

Y así fueron dejando poco a poco atrás la ciudad de Magnolia, con el fin de llegar hasta el paradero del dragón slayer del rayo. Sabían de antemano que no sería cosa fácil convencer a Laxus, pues era bien sabido que como nieto de Makarov, respetaba las decisiones que su abuelo tomara, pero también tenían en cuenta de que si había la posibilidad, esté no dejaría que el maestro muriera o que pusiera su vida en peligro, aunque ya lo estaba. Cerca de ellos paso una silueta encapuchada, que por obvias razones no pasaron por alto.

—Hey.

—Tú eres…

— ¿Mystogan?

—No, es Jellal-san.

La figura encapuchada se giró un poco, dejando ver el rostro de un joven de cabellos azules y un tatuaje al costado derecho de su rostro.

—Ustedes…—Los miró con detenimiento y sonrió levemente. —Son de Fairy Tail. —Los demás asintieron como respuesta. —Es bueno saber que su gremio está de vuelta.

—Sí, ya sabes retomaremos el puesto del mejor gremio de Fiore. —Añadió Cana entre risas.

—Eso es bueno…Yo…solo pasaba por aquí para buscar a-…

—Titania no estará. —Sentenció Gajeel, ganándose la mirada curiosa de Fernandes. —Ella saldrá en una misión de rescate que será un fracaso y nosotros iremos por un refuerzo.

— ¿Erza sabe de eso? ¿A quién rescatarán?

—El viejo está en problemas. —Fue lo único que mustio Gajeel. —Sí quieres ayudar en esto, eres bienvenido al equipo B de vuelta.

Las tres féminas miraban el semblante serio de Jellal, sabían que él era prófugo y además era el maestro de un gremio independiente. Era muy posible que les rechazara la propuesta de Gajeel, aunque no sabían si tomar eso como una propuesta o un simple comentario.

—Saben que he hecho muchas cosas malas pero…—Hizo una breve pausa. —Siempre que se me de la oportunidad brindare toda mi ayuda a Fairy Tail.

…

…

 **..**

Mientras tanto en la reconstrucción del gremio…

—Oigan, ¿No han visto a Gajeel? —Preguntó Natsu buscando con la mirada al dragón slayer de hierro. —Me debe una pelea y quiero decirle que la tendremos que posponer hasta que vuélvanos de rescatar al abuelo.

—Tienes razón, tampoco he visto a Mira. —Decía Erza con su semblante serio mientras buscaba a la mayor de los Strauss.

—Cana-san tampoco está. —Añadió Wendy con un deje de preocupación.

—Es cierto, y yo que quería que me leyera la fortuna. —Mustio la rubia.

— ¿Han visto a Juvia? —Cuestiono Gray al aire libre para ver si alguno de los demás miembros sabían algo.

—Ah, Juvia salió hace rato con Gajeel y Cana. —Respondió Macao.

El equipo Natsu llenos de curiosidad se acercaron al lugar donde estaba Macao para saber más de lo sucedido.

—Es verdad, también los vi salir Gajeel iba murmurando algo de no sé qué, se le miraba algo furioso.

—Bueno, es normal…Gajeel siempre está enojado ¿no?

— ¿No les dijeron a dónde iban? —Volvió a preguntar Gray.

—Necesitamos saber a dónde iban, ¿No les dijeron absolutamente nada o si quiera dejaron una nota o algo? —Cuestiono Lucy un tanto preocupada.

— ¿Por qué tanta curiosidad?

—Nosotros iremos a una misión y necesitamos que alguien se quede aquí para vigilar la reconstrucción del gremio. —Sentenció Titania, no le gustaba mentir pero a excepción de ella, Mest y los restantes del equipo Natsu, nadie más debía saber lo que se encontraba en el piso de abajo.

—Nee-chan salió con Gajeel y compañía. —Se hizo presente la voz de Elfman que venía junto a Lisanna.

—Es verdad, Mira-nee dijo que tenía algo importante que hacer con el equipo B.

— ¿Equipo B? —Cuestiono confundida Titania.

—Sí, Mira-nee y los demás salieron, pero no nos dijeron nada más, ah y dejo una nota para ti Erza y tú equipo. —Termino de decir la menor de los Strauss a la par de que entregaba el papel que Mirajane le había dejado hace unas horas atrás. —No sabemos nada más y bueno…iremos a terminar de hacer algunas cosas ¿Cierto Elf-niichan?

— ¡Terminar de hacer cosas es de hombres!

Los dos Strauss se habían retirado dejando solos al equipo Natsu, los cuales miraban confundidos aquel papel que se le dio a Erza y seguían tratando de asimilar lo que pasaba, pues era muy raro que ese grupo del equipo B se fuera así como así, sin decir nada.

— ¡Erza! ¿¡Qué esperas para leer la nota de Mira!? —Grito Natsu con desesperación cerca del oído de Erza.

—Cierra la boca.

 _Querida Erza:_

 _Lamentamos habernos ido así sin decir nada, pero algo surgió de improviso y es algo que solo el equipo B puede hacer, así que de verdad sentimos el no quedarnos en la reconstrucción del gremio para hacer guardia y cuidar del lugar. También tenemos cosas que hacer ¿Sabes?, No queremos sonar groseros pero, creo que también es hora de que el equipo B haga algo y no solo sea el quedarnos a cuidar a que venga algún enemigo o quedarnos a servir sodas. Puedes confiar en cualquiera de los demás miembros del gremio ellos también son fuertes, así que…también les deseamos suerte en lo que tengan pensado hacer._

 _Con amor, el equipo B._

 _PD: Después de esto tengamos una competencia para ver qué equipo es más fuerte._

 _PD de la PD: Dile a Gray que Juvia no quiere hablar con él hasta que todos estemos de vuelta._

— ¿¡Enserio eso dice!? —Cuestiono con sorpresa Lucy una vez que Erza había terminado de leer la nota de Mirajane.

— ¡Ese Gajeel es un idiota! ¿¡Quién se cree para posponer nuestra pelea!?

—Natsu-san…tú venías con la intención de posponer esa pelea también…

—En todo caso, nosotros también tenemos una misión ¿No? —Argumento Charle.

—Sí…

— ¿Pero porque irse así como así?

—Gray no estás en posición de decir eso. —Añadió Erza. —Esto no me lo veía venir…pero bueno…también están en su derecho…y sea lo que sea que vayan hacer ya no podemos detenerlos, ya se han ido.

…

…

…

Y bueno, la cosa no es que el equipo B buscara créditos, como ya se ha dicho ellos también tienen ganas de pelear, salir en misiones y hacer cosas por su cuenta, no solo quedarse en el gremio a servir sodas y bebidas o esperando a que los demás lleguen para una nueva pelea. Ellos también como equipo buscaban sobre salir y más que nada buscaban igualdad de fuerza en el gremio. Y ahora que Jellal se les había sumado las cosas se tornarían interesantes, pues una vez que estuvieran de regreso con Laxus tendrían que idear una buena estrategia, pues el enemigo actual no sería como los demás que ya habían enfrentado.

.

* * *

 **En fin, viendo lo del manga de ayer, prefiero que el rey Serena sea solo un personaje más y no sea Yuriy, ya me hartaron en un solo día con esa conclusión, que puede ser cierta, pero recuerden que Mashima tiende a hacer personajes fisicamente muy parecidos y no son absolutamente nada xD**

 **~Chachos~**


End file.
